Saturday Night
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Taz and Up were the toughest rangers around and together they were an unstoppable force. What happens when Taz and Up are separated to go on different missions? How will they cope with this separation? Will they survive their time apart?
1. Chapter 1:A not so normal Saturday night

**Chapter One**

**A not so normal Saturday night**

It was a normal Saturday night. The lieutenants were celebrating their latest victory against the robots, all except one lieutenant. The commanders were finalising last minute things that they had to do before their next missions, all except one commander. Commander Up (having finalised everything for his next mission) and lieutenant Taz (having no interest in the other lieutenants) were watching The Karate Kid (the good one with Jackie Chan).

It was a normal Saturday night for Up and Taz, they always watched The Karate Kid, but this time something was different. The following day Taz and Up would be leaving on different missions. The Robot War was nearing an end so the Galactic League had decided to send out as many people as they could to the different robot bases in the hope that this could be the end of the robot wars. This saw many promotions as new teams were created and the separation of Taz and Up for the first time since that fateful day when the robots attacked Taz's Quinceanera seven years ago.

There was silence from the two starship rangers as they sat and thought about the next day when they would leave and possibly never see each other again. The Karate Kid played on, forgotten in the background.

Up had never said no to a mission before in his life but when he found out that Taz would not be coming on this mission he had to refuse, but the head of the G.L.E.E wouldn't hear of it, telling Commander Up that he had no choice in the matter. No matter what he did Taz would not be joining Up on this mission.

Taz had never been disappointed to be chosen for a mission before. She worked hard so that she was as tough as she could be and was always excited to go on a mission, to kill some robots and to show why she was one of the most feared starship rangers. When Taz heard that she would not be with Up on this mission she was furious. How dare they split them up. Taz and Up were the toughest rangers around and together they were an unstoppable force.

Ever since Up saved Taz from the robots at her Quinceanera he knew that she was special. He knew she was tough as he watched her take in the sight of the bodies of her family as the tears fell slowly down her face. That was the moment that she vowed never to cry again. It was that moment that Up fell in love with Taz. She promised that she would repay Up for saving her and when she did Up knew that she was the greatest starship ranger he had seen. Together they fought, they conquered and they saved each other. Taz was all Up had and he was all she had but that didn't matter because they had each other.

Up could tell her, he could tell her how he felt, but what if she didn't feel the same way? What if he told her and she laughed at him for caring? What if she called him soft? But what if he didn't tell her, what if she went off and fell in love with some other lieutenant? What if she came back from the mission engaged? Or worse what if she didn't come back at all? It was decided he would tell her. It was simple, four words, all he had to say was 'Taz, I love you'. He could do this. He was the toughest ranger ever. He could tell her.

"Taz" he said turning towards her. Taz rolled over, her breathing light as she slept peacefully. Up sighed as he covered her with a blanket and turned off the TV.

"Taz, I... I ... I love you" he whispered as he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead before lying down next to her and joining her in the land of dreams.

Up rolled over in his sleep, his arms instinctively going around Taz, protecting her from anything that might try to hurt her as she slept. Tomorrow they would be separated but tonight they had each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

Sorry for the delay. The HSC is a bitch. But don't worry I'm back. So yeah review and stuff and I promise that it won't take as long for chapter three to be uploaded (I can promise that because it's already written). Blame any mistakes on the fact that this was written at one o'clock in the morning.

**Chapter Two**

**Goodbye**

The morning saw Commander Up leaving early for a meeting. He turned to take one last look at his sleeping lieutenant as he walked out the door. Something inside him was telling him to stay, to forget the meeting, forget the mission and just stay here with Taz forever. He forced himself to turn around. How would he force himself to leave for another planet in a few hours when he couldn't even leave for one of the meeting rooms across the base? Up closed the door behind him, wishing that things were different, wishing he was heading back to Taz.

Taz awoke to the feeling that something was missing. She opened her eyes, looking for the face she knew wasn't there. Up. She had always been able to sense his presence, like there was something telling her he was near. She had felt it ever since her Quinceañera all those years ago. She had been strung up like a piñata as the robots beat her, she struggled to fight back. She was sure she was going to die and then she felt a glimpse of happiness, a flicker of hope as she knew that she would survive. Then she saw him. He charged through the battle taking down any robots in his way like they were tiny clockwork toys. From that moment on she had always been able to sense his presence, whether he was coming to help her on the battlefield or is he was lost and she was finding him or even if he was just walking into the same room as her. She always knew.

Taz snick out of Up's room and hurried back to her own. Luckily hardly anyone else was awake and so she managed to slip back unnoticed. She got changed and threw the last of her belongings into her bag, ready to be taken with her on the mission. She left her room and wandered through the halls going wherever her feet took her. She had 3 hours to kill before she left on the mission. She found herself outside the gym. She walked through the door and threw her bag down on the bench before going over to the weights.

Up walked back to his room. The meeting had been the usual rubbish. Spaceclaw had spent hours going on about how this would be the end of the robot wars and anyone who prevented this would be faced with serious consequences. There was a long lecture about how there would not be any communication between the rangers on different ships unless it was strictly necessary. Space Claw said this while looking at Up. Everyone was aware of the friendship that Taz and Up had, most were fine with it, others however did not approve and would do whatever it took to separate them.

Up was slightly disappointed when he found his room empty. He had hoped to spend some time with Taz before they left. He grabbed his bag that he was taking on the mission and started on the familiar walk to Taz's room. Halfway there he stopped and turned around. He knew where she would be.

"_Hola_ Up" Taz said the second the door to the gym opened.

"How'd you know it was me Taz?" he questioned as he sat down next to her.

"I just knew." She replied before continuing to lift the weights. Up began to hoist the bar over his head and they stayed there in silence as they worked out. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence between two people who didn't know what to say, it was a silence between two people who were comfortable enough with each other to not feel the need for mindless chatter.

Up wanted to say something, to tell her, to make her his. He was trying to work out how to tell her when a voice rang out over the p.a. system.

"Would all of the rangers departing on missions today please report to the hall immediately." The voice broke the silence in the gym, ruining the moment and reminding the two rangers of the struggle that lay ahead.

"The Robot Wars are nearly at an end," said Space Claw as he stood behind a podium on the stage, the commanders sitting behind him. The faces of hundreds of rangers stared up at them. "That is why we are sending you all out to simultaneously attack all of the major robot bases. You will be fully briefed by your commanders following this. Some of you will die but it will be for the greater good. You will be dying serving the Galactic League of Extraterrestrial Exploration; you will be dying serving mankind. This will be the battle that will end the Robot Wars."

The rangers filed out of the hall to go to the smaller briefing rooms to be briefed on their upcoming missions. Taz stole one last look at Up as she left the room. He was sitting tall up on the stage, his game face on. He was ready to fight.

Taz zoned out for most of the briefing, it was all stuff she had heard before. Her _idiota_ commander repeated Space Claw's speech word for word before explaining to the other rangers how to use a zapper as well as basic mission protocol. If the idiotas didn't know it by now they shouldn't be on the mission. That was the problem; most of the rangers weren't ready. Many of them would die because of this; many seasoned rangers would die because they had no one that could cover their backs. Taz just hoped Up wouldn't be one of them.

Up's briefing didn't go much better. He had the worst team he had ever seen. None of them looked like they could even work a zapper let alone shoot a robot with one.

"Alright everybody," he said as he strode into the room "our objective is simple: get in there, shoot some robots and"

"Woooo!" shouted one of the rangers. Up started walking over to the ranger's seat.

"And your name is?" asked Up as he leant towards the ranger.

"Krayonder," he said leaning back in fear "Um I mean Krayonder, sir"

"Well Krayonder," replied Up "never interrupt a commander ever again or it may just be the last thing you do. Now when we get down to the planet we will be collecting information about the robot base so that we can formulate a plan to destroy it. The robots will not know we are there until we attack. If _any_ of you alert them to our presence then if the robots don't kill you, I WILL! Any questions?" Said Up as he glared at them. Of course Commander Up didn't actually mean for the rangers to ask him questions. No one dared to question him after one of his speeches; it was just something that damn G.L.E.E made him say.

"Commander Up, sir" said one of the rangers sitting at the back of the room, she was tall will long dark hair, rings covered her manicured fingers. She looked like she was about to walk down the catwalk rather than depart on a dangerous mission. "Commander Up" she repeated "um so I was wondering if you had a girlfriend"

"Your name?" he replied, how some of these people became rangers Up didn't know.

"Ensign Esme" she said, winking at him.

"Well Ensign Esme, why are you a starship ranger?" he questioned as he walked slowly to the back of the room. He couldn't stand rangers who weren't dedicated to the job.

"Because being a ranger is in, I hope to be this team's 6th most important starship ranger" she replied hoping to impress him.

"Well Ensign Esme if you plan on surviving this mission I suggest that you start taking this seriously and if I ever catch you wearing this ridiculous jewellery on a mission ever again I will cut each and every one of your fingers off and feed them to a data dog" He shouted and he turned to walk back to the front of the room.

"I think he's single" whispered to girl next to Esme.

"Definitely single" she giggled back.

"ALL RIGHT YOU MEDIOCRE DUNCES!" yelled Up, "go out there and die for something or I will kill you for nothing."

There was ten minutes left until Taz had to leave on her mission, Up was scheduled to leave fifteen minutes later. Ten minutes. That was all the time that Up had left to find Taz. Time was ticking away. Up reached the landing dock and began to look for Taz. That was the problem with Taz she was so short that she was nearly impossible to find in a crowd of people. He could always find her though; there was just something about her. Up turned to the right and he saw her sitting in the corner playing with her knife and glaring at anyone who dared to come within a metre of her. A group of young ensigns push past Taz. Within seconds Taz had one of them pinned up against the wall, her knife at his throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Taz. Let's just calm down," said Up as her reached her. Taz punched the ensign in the stomach for good measure.

"_Hola_ Up," she said cheerfully as though she had not just threatened to kill a boy at least twice her size. Her good mood faded as a voice on the intercom informed them that there was only five minutes left until Starship 37b was scheduled to leave. Five minutes until Taz and Up would be separated.

"It'll only be for a few months," said Up trying to reassure them both, but they both knew it wasn't true. There are no guarantees with war, no set time, because war is messy and complicated and there's no certainty on who will come back alive. There was no certainty that Up and Taz would ever see each other again.

A voice called for all the assigned rangers to board starship 37b. Taz made no move to board the ship. Moving would mean leaving. Moving would mean goodbye. Moving would mean leaving Up and facing the possibility of never seeing him again.

"Would lieutenant Taz please board ship 37b immediately."

"You should go," said Up. Taz stood up and walked towards the ship. Up followed behind her and stopped at the door.

"Bye Up," she said as she walked through the door. As she stepped into the ship she felt these pains in her chest and she just knew it was Up's fault that _perra._ She turned around and ran out the door straight into Up's arms. She buried her head in his chest and whispered "_Te echo de menos ya_"


	3. Chapter 3: Separation

**Alright well here is chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone else who read my story and didn't review I am presuming that you hate it so feel free to tell me if I am right... or wrong. Chapter 4 will be up soon. I also thought that I should probably mention at some point that I don't own Starship. **

**Chapter Three**

**Separation**

54.7.9. That was the number of hours that Taz had spent away from Up, the number of ensigns she had hit and the number of warnings she had received from that _idiota_ who dared to call herself Taz's commander. Taz only had one commander and he was on his way to a different planet with a different group of rangers, far away from Taz.

Up slammed his palm against the button the shut the door to his room. Day three and he was already going crazy. The rangers on his ship were if possible even more idiotic than he originally thought. There was Esme and her friend, the Barbie dolls as Up liked to call them, who spent the entire time giggling and fixing their hair and refusing to train for fear of breaking a nail. Then there was Krayonder and his friends, if they killed any robots it would definitely be an accident from one of them mucking around with their zapper. None of these people were ready to be rangers, but due to the desperate need of the G.L.E.E they were taking anyone and pushing them through the academy. Gone were the days when you needed near perfect results in your exams to make it through. Now you just had to be willing and you would be out on a mission in no time. Many good rangers would die because of this. Up just hoped that Taz would have some good rangers who could watch her back.

Up walked over to the TV and without knowing it he found himself going through the familiar motions of putting the Karate Kid on. The opening scene flashed on screen and Up found himself thinking of Taz. He couldn't watch this without her. He hoped that she was coping with this separation better than he was.

Taz ran around the outside of the gym. The ship had no proper track so she just ran around the outside of the room. Her thoughts returned to Up once again and she pushed herself to run faster. Sweat dripped down her face as she continued running. She lapped the room for at least the 100th time when she heard a voice.

"Lieutenant Taz," Taz stopped running and turned to glare at the commander who stood in the doorway. "what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Running," replied Taz, still glaring.

"For two hours? You spend too much time in here by yourself, you need to go and socialise with the other rangers, get to know them. How do you expect to go out there and fight next to them, how do you expect to trust them out there. From now on you will spend at least an hour a day with the other rangers and that's and order." She said as Taz began to protest.

Thirty minutes later Taz found herself in the mess hall with the other rangers. She sat in the corner glaring at everyone. Every time someone would dare to approach her she would pull out her knife and casually turn it over in her hand effectively scaring off whoever was crazy enough to go near her.

Up stared out of the window. He saw darkness and stars and Taz. She wasn't actually there but everything reminded him of Taz. The Karate Kid DVD reminded him of the all the times that they had sat on his bed and watched it. His old blue t-shirt reminded him of the time back at the academy when some bullies had broken into Taz's room and stolen her clothes and she had be forced to trade her sweat covered uniform for Up's blue t-shirt than was miles too big while she curled up on his bed and watched the Karate Kid. Even the CPR sign in the medical bay reminded Up of the time when Taz was confined to a hospital bed and showed her anger by throwing her knife at the CPR sign across from her bed until the nurses had confiscated the knife saying she was not allowed to damage Galactic League property with it.

Everything reminded Up of Taz. She was everywhere, all around him. Yet she was far away. He just hoped that she would make it through this. She had to. If only he could talk to her, make sure she was ok and tell her how he felt before it was too late.

It was day five of the journey to Robot Base 3. They would be arriving the next day. Finally Taz could get onto doing what she did best. Taz had ten minutes left of her mandatory daily 'socialising'. Taz hated this time, with nothing to distract her she found herself thinking about Up. Wondering what he was up to and if she would ever see him again. If only she could talk to him. Even just talking to Up for a couple of minutes could instantly make her day better.

"I can help you," A voice broke Taz out of her reverie and she turned and saw a girl with frizzy hair and glasses sitting next to her. "I'm Specs. I'm the communications officer. I can find a way to let you talk to Commander Up." Taz's head snapped up upon hearing this.

"Tell me how."


	4. Chapter 4: Contact

**Chapter Four**

Well this chapter is quite short but I have another one ready to post as soon as it is read by my splendiferous beta gypsie rosalie. Anyway I feel like I should probably mention that I don't own Starship. Anyway before I let you read this I thought I would leave you with some interesting trivia. Did you know that it has been scientifically proven that reviews make me write faster?

_Taz ran across the landing dock. Up's face lit up as he opened his arms to welcome her. She ran straight into his arms as though her life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around her tiny form as she rested her head against his chest. _

"_Taz, you came back," he said as he clutched her body to him, wanting to never let go. _

"_I came home," replied Taz "that time on the mission without jou, it was torture. I never want to leave jou again." She said while getting lost in his blue eyes. _

"_Taz it was awful for me too. I don't wanna be apart from you again either. You're special to me Taz, real special. _

_Taz wrapped her arms around Up's neck and pressed her lips to Up's. Up's heart leapt as all his hopes and dreams came true in those blissful seconds. They broke apart to a loud knocking sound. Taz glared as her eyes searched the room, looking for the noise that had ruined the best moment of her life. _

Up awoke to the same knocking noise. He sat up and began searching for his uniform. He looked at the clock and groaned. 4 am. He slowly dragged himself over to the door, mentally cursed whoever it was that had ruined his dream. Up opened his door to find a young ensign standing there. The ensign saluted.

"At ease ranger" said Up as he returned the salute.

"Commander Up sir," said the boy "There is a video call for you in room 4.

"Thank you ranger" said Up, thinking that whoever it was who had decided to call him at this dead god damn hour surely could have picked a better time and that it had better be important. He shut the door behind him and made his way to the communications room. It was probably Dr. Space-claw making sure everything was going to schedule. Sometimes that man had terrible timing.

Taz crept silently along the hallway of Starship 37b. The commander had been keeping an eye on her and she would be in trouble if she was caught. She ducked into an alcove as she heard footsteps. It would be hard to explain why she was creeping around the starship in the middle of the night. The footsteps passed and she continued on her way. She slipped into the communications room and saw Specs sitting in front of the giant screen.

"Remind me again why we have to do this at this loco hour?" said Taz as she collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Hello to you too Taz," said Specs "this is the only time when it is just me in here, any other time and we would get caught and you know what the commander would do if we got caught."

"Sí, si," replied Taz. Sometimes she really hated that commander and by sometimes she actually meant all the time. Specs pressed the buttons on the control panel to start the video call while Taz sat impatiently tapping her foot on the floor.

Up walked into room 4 and pressed the button to accept call. He tried to compose himself so as to look professional, banishing all thoughts of his dream and preparing himself to see Space-claw glaring at him. The computer connected the call and the video flickered on screen.

"Taz!" Up exclaimed as his face broke into a wide grin. "What are you, how did you, why?"

"Jou know me rules are meant to be broken," she said casually, her face betrayed her facade as a cheeky smile appeared on her face. "So how's life about Starship 54E?"

"Well my team is awful and my favourite lieutenant isn't here but it could be worse. How is it on your ship?"

"My commander is a perra and everyone else are just idiotas," She replied. Specs coughed in the background. "Well almost everyone else. It'll all be better when I get to shoot some chunks of metal." Up smiled as he saw the sparkle in Taz's eyes when she talked about killing the robots. She truly was one in a billion.

"So tomorrow's the big day huh? You can finally shoot some robots, make this mission worthwhile" said Up.

"Sí," she replied "and when do jou go and fight de toasters?"

"Tomorrow as well. It'll be good to give those bastards what they deserve." He replied.

"Taz we need to go," called Specs, "I think someone's coming."

"I need to go," Taz said "I'll talk to jou tomorrow after I've gotten all de robot scum off dis planet. Bye Up"

"I'll be here. Bye Taz" said Up as he watched her leave the room. "Stay safe," he said as the screen faded to black. "Make sure you come back to me."


	5. Chapter 5: The mission

**This chapter is dedicated to Ralph. Beloved actor, boyfriend and ice cube. Never has there been a greater love than that of this ice cube for his shoe.**

* * *

><p>Taz waited impatiently, shifting from foot to foot as the drop pod made its way down to the robot base. Taz knew what she had to go; get in there shoot some robots and get out. She glanced over at the young ensign next to her who she was paired with. He glanced nervously at the zapper in his hands as though it might explode any second. The drop pod shuddered to a halt as it reached the planet surface. Taz smiled as the doors opened. It was show time.<p>

Commander Up looked around his drop pod. The majority of his team we gossiping on in the case of Esme and her friends turning towards up every few minutes and giggling. Up was beginning to get very sick of them. It appeared that the G.L.E.E was letting anyone become a ranger now.

Three rangers sat in the corner, ensigns Michael, Stella and Ralph. Up looked at them. They were just kids. They couldn't be older than nineteen. Up looked over at them, huddled in the corner. Up could see the fear in their eyes, the anticipation of what was to come, but they had no idea. You can't predict what will happen in war. Michael had his arm around Stella in a protective sort of way, as if that gesture alone could keep her safe. He could see the love they shared; this made him think of Taz. He wished that he were with her so that he could keep her safe. He hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid out there. He chucked as he realised how ridiculous that thought was. He just hoped that she would do anything stupid that would end in her getting killed.

Up looked over to the wall of the drop where a large timer sat. It revealed that there was less than two minutes until they reached their destination. He stood up and cleared his throat, ready to make a speech to scare and inspire them.

"Alright boys and girls," he began as the rangers all looked up at him "You've all got your reasons for being here today and fighting. Some reasons," he said turning to look at Michael who still had his arm around Stella "more important than others," he continued turning to glare disapprovingly at Esme. "Now you've got to go out there and fight for your reason. Go out there and fight, fight to keep your reason safe, fight so your reason will be proud and when you think you can't fight any more then you think of your reason, think of her and how she always looked perfect whether she is working out in the gym or covered in tiny bits of robots out on the battlefield or how she looks curled up watching the Karate Kid and the way she smiles when she thinks no one's looking and how you would do anything to keep her safe and you go out there are fight so that when this dead god damn war is over you can finally tell her that you l" Up paused realising what he had said and what he was about to say, " And if you don't get out there and die for something then I will kill you for nothing !" He yelled, trying to regain his composure. He was saved from his embarrassment as the drop pod landed on the planet.

"No get out there and fight!" he finished.

Taz ran out of the drop pod dragging a young ranger named Timmy who she was partnered with behind her.

"Come on," she called impatiently "let's go shoot some toasters!"

Taz ran headfirst into the battle shouting in Spanish, followed by a reluctant and much more cautious Timmy. Within seconds Taz had taken down two robots and was moving onto her third. Timmy glanced nervously at his zapper hoping that if he stayed close behind Taz he wouldn't have to use it.

Soon, largely thanks to Taz all that remained of the robots was a smouldering pile of metal on the ground. The remaining rangers sat down by a nearby wall and began tending to their injuries. Taz however did not join them. There was something that was not quite right. She walked around the side of the building that the robots had been using to create more of their evil kind. Timmy ran after her like a lost puppy dog. Taz heard a crunch behind her and spun around.

"We shouldn't be here," called Timmy nervously "let's just go back, Taz look out!" Taz jumped to the side, narrowly missing getting his by the laser beam from Timmy's zapper. She turned to see three robots advancing towards them. She immediately began shooting. With the help of Timmy they too soon lay smouldering on the ground with the rest of their kind. Taz heard a rumble coming from the building. Upon looking through one of the windows she saw hundreds of robots all marching in formation, heading towards to door. Taz mumbled something about the easy way and destroying them all as she reached around in her pocket. Timmy still in a state of shock stared at her. She found what she was looking for and looked back at the building.

"Jou know Timmy, when you're not whimpering jou can actually be a tough son of a bitch," she said advancing towards an open window, "Now start running."

"What?" Timmy started to say but was cut off as Taz pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it through the open window and sprinting away. Once again Timmy ran after her, hoping they would get away in time.

Up waited impatiently as he downloaded the files from the robot's computer. Now the G.L.E.E. would have the information they needed to beat the robots. They would have information on tactics, robot designs and their future plans. The download ended and Up got ready to leave the room. Now he just had to get his team, get out and blow the place to smithereens. Before he left he placed a small bomb on the desk. Small but powerful, a bit like Taz he thought as he began pressing buttons. He shook his head; he couldn't think about Taz, he needed to concentrate. He set the timer for ten minutes. That was all the time he would need.

Up ran through the hallways, shouting to his team through the radio, telling them that they had to get out now. Up stopped running as he heard sobbing. He saw Stella hunched over a body. Michael holding her hand bravely as tears slipped down his face. Up walked over to them and saw that the body was Ralph's. He saw the anguished looks on their faces. They were beginning to learn the reality of war. More rangers arrived as they made their way out of the building. They stopped as they saw Ralph's body. Up cleared his throat as he checked his watch. Four minutes to get out of there. There was still some time. It wouldn't be right to leave Ralph's body here without saying something.

"Ralph was a good ranger," he began "Never was there a greater love than that of this ranger for his team. Ralph," Up was cut off by the sound of metallic chanting. He turned and saw hundreds of robots surrounding them from all directions. His watched beeped alerting him that there was only three minutes to get out.

Taz smiled as she sat on her bed back on the starship. She had gotten a lecture from the _idiota_ commander about unnecessarily endangering human life and how grenades were not to be used whenever she felt like it. She had gotten the job done though. It was worth it. Up would have been proud of her. Up! Taz remembered how she had promised to video call Up once her mission was done. She couldn't wait to hear about all the robots that Up had killed. She stood up and made her way over to the communications room.

Taz walked into the communications room, cheerful for the first time in days.

"Hola Specs," she called "Can jou setup a call with Up for me?"

"Taz," replied Specs in a worried tone "I can't get in contact with Up's ship and all the other ships that I have called have said the same thing. Up might have"

"Don't say it," spat Taz "Up is there, jou are just doing it wrong. Try again" Specs pressed a series of buttons. The message 'call failed' flashed again. "Keep trying," begged Taz. There was a desperate look in her eyes.

An hour and several unsuccessful attempts later a message from base reached the Starship.

"All available units are to immediately report to Planet A34. Starship S491 needs immediate assistance. I repeat immediate assistance required."

Taz gasped, refusing to believe what she had just heard. Up flew into a rage. She had to get to up this instant. He had to still be alive, he just had to. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6: Finding you

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Once again I don't own Starship or the characters etc etc etc. I don't even own Michael and Stella. I stole them from a tv show because if they can't be canon in the tv show then they can be canon in my story. A big thanks to my beta Gypsie Rosalie for just being splendiferous. I should have the next chapter up soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Up glanced around the room. There were hundreds of robots appearing every second. It was hopeless. Then Up heard a voice in his head. It was Taz yelling at him in Spanish. He wasn't quite sure what she was saying but he knew that he had to get back up and keep fighting. He turned to the right and saw a door that couldn't have more than fifty robots in front of it, a much smaller number than the robots that covered all the other exits. This was their escape route.

"Alright on the count of three we fire and then run," whispered Up. His watched beeped letting him know that there was only a minute until the bomb went off. "Three!" Yelled Up as he began to fire and run towards the door.

Up and his team had just gotten out of the building when the bomb exploded. The force threw the rangers through the air before they dropped to the ground. Up picked himself up off the ground and glanced around at his team. They all seemed to be unharmed. Esme was sitting there complaining about how the explosion had gotten dirt in her hair whilst others nursed minor injuries. Michael was fussing over Stella, checking that she was alright. Up was once again reminded of Taz. He hoped that she was having a better time than he was.

* * *

><p>Taz paced around her room. She had been sent there after she had repeatedly harassed the commander saying that they had to find a way to get to Up quicker. Taz stopped pacing and threw her knife at the door in frustration. Somehow it managed to embed itself in the metal of the door. Taz walked over to retrieve it. Throwing her knife didn't achieve much in situations like this but it did make her feel a tiny bit better.<p>

* * *

><p>Up walked through the halls of his ship. The communications officer had said that he needed to talk to him immediately. Up hoped that there was a call from Taz waiting for him. Up entered the communications room and saw Kyle the communications officer.<p>

"Commander Up sir," said Kyle, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Is it Taz?" asked Up with a worried look on his face.

"No, it's not Taz," replied Kyle "It's the ship; there's something wrong with it. I can't contact any other ships. They can send messages to us but we can't send any back." Up sighed with relief.

"So Taz is alright then?" he questioned.

"Well," continued Kyle, "I have received several calls from her ship, but I couldn't answer them."

"How many calls?" questioned Up as the worried look returned to his face.

"62 in the last hour alone," said Kyle. Up swore. Something had happened to Taz. "but it's probably nothing, I've received multiple calls from other ships. There is probably nothing wrong." Up still didn't believe him, he had a feeling that something wasn't right.

"Oh and there is one more thing," Kyle continued, " I received an emergency call from the team that was sent to the other side of this planet. They are requesting immediate assistance. We are the closest unit to them. They need our help." Up weighted up the pros and cons in his head. He should go and help the other team, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Taz needed him. He finally decided that these people needed help right away and he couldn't ignore that. He just hoped that Taz would be alright.

"Alright," Up said "Plug in the coordinates.

* * *

><p>Up looked around the battlefield. It wasn't good. There were bodies of rangers lying everywhere. It seemed that there were hundreds of thousands of robots. There were robots with multiple zappers attached around their bodies allowing them to shoot in all directions. There were robots that were covered in blades. Up watched as they walked through he crowd of rangers with their arms outstretched, chopping the rangers to bits as the sharp metal sliced through their tender young skin, blood spattering everywhere. One of these robots began advancing towards Up. He began shooting at it and it fell to the ground less than a metre away from him.<p>

Up began running through the chaos, looking for the face that he was desperate to see yet didn't want anywhere near this bloodbath. He wanted more than anything to see her, to know that she was ok. On the other hand he didn't want Taz here. Sure she was the toughest son of a bitch he had ever met but this was no ordinary battle. He had a feeling that it wouldn't end well.

Up kept searching the battlefield. He could feel that Taz was here, he just hoped he was wrong. He saw several rangers being held by immobilising robots. These robots were specifically designed for immobilising people. Once they had a hold of someone there was no way of escaping, they were just too strong. This left the robots free to inflict whatever painful torture or death they wanted. Up looked at the people who were being held by the robots. Michael and Stella were among them. Up lifted his zapper, took aim and fired at the robots. They fell to the ground one by one. Up rushed over and began to try and free the trapped rangers. Even dead the robot's iron grip was nearly impossible to break but with a bit of muscle power Up was soon able to free the rangers. Up pulled Michael to the side.

"See this," he said pulling out a small USB from his pocket "You need to get this back to base. It has the information that we collected from the robot base. It can end the war. Take one of the drop pods and get it back to base." Michael turned to look at Stella.

"But I can't leave Ste.."He began before being interrupted by Up.

"Take Stella," said Up "The whole G.L.E.E is counting on you."

"Thank you sir," said Michael saluting "I won't let you down." Up returned the salute. Michael grabbed Stella's hand and ran back to the drop pods. Up was reminded of Taz again. He had to find her.

As Up kept searching he saw a ranger lying on the ground, bleeding from several wounds to his chest. Up counted them. There were 37. The blood poured out and formed a large puddle surrounding the ranger. Upon closer inspection Up saw that this was the Commander from Taz's team. So Taz was here somewhere. Up looked back at the injured Commander, he was dying a slow and painful death.

"Help...me" gasped the commander "stop... the pain. Shoot ...me." Up looked at the commander. There was no way to save him. He lifted the zapper, placed it on the commander's head and pulled the trigger. He reached over and closed the commander's eyelids before getting up and continuing his search, desperate to find Taz now that he knew she was here.

* * *

><p>From the moment the drop pod landed Taz had one mission: to find Up. She took off running, shooting every robot in her way. It seemed as though every time she shot a robot ten more would turn up in its place. It was like there was a never ending supply of robots.<p>

After about half an hour of searching Taz finally spotted Up. Taz began to sprint towards him as he ran to her. As Taz ran she noticed a huge robot coming up behind Up. Taz screamed to warm him about this gargantuan robot. It was the legendary Optimus Prime. All of the rangers had heard stories about him, no one had ever survived an encounter with him. The sound of Taz's scream was drowned out as Up shouted her name. Taz felt a metallic grip around her wrists. A quick glance to either side told her that she was being held by two of the immobilising robots. She began shouting at the robots.

"Jou are not permitted to touch!" She screamed as she struggled to free herself.

As Taz looked back at Up she saw the huge robot pick him up and hold him spread eagled in the air. Taz struggled to break free from the iron grip of the robots but to no avail. She watched in horror as the chest of Optimus Prime opened up. Taz continued to struggle against the robots that held her and she saw a circular buzz saw come out of the robot's chest. She had never felt so powerless in her life, not even when the robots attacked at her Quinceañera.

The buzz saw began to inch closer and closer to Up. Taz continued to struggle. She could almost feel it when the saw first began to slice through Up. She struggled harder as the saw sliced through Up, hot dog style not hamburger. It seemed to take an eternity. She saw the way Up's face contorted in pain. She wanted to look away. She knew she would be haunted with these images for the rest of her life. She was losing Up, her Up, her best friend, the only person who meant anything to her, all because of this monster.

Taz struggled frantically, trying to find some way to break away and get to up. Her hand gripped the wrist of one of the robots that held her, trying to break free. She brushed her fingers against something that didn't feel like the rest of the metallic robot. It was a wire pocking through a gap in the robot's armour. She gripped the wire and pulled as hard as she could. The wire broke and the robot dropped to the ground, releasing her from its grip as it fell. Taz took this opportunity to grab her knife from her pocket and attack the other robot that held her. Seconds later that robot joined the other on the ground.

Taz started sprinting towards Up, the rest of the battle forgotten. It was just her, Up and the enormous robot that held him. Just as Taz reached the robot it finished cutting through Up. It dropped the two halves of Up as if they were garbage. The left side landed a few metres to the side of Taz, still twitching. The right side landed in front of her and lay still as the blood poured out. Taz gulped, this is what the _hijo de puta _had done to her Up.

Filled with rage and adrenaline Taz charged at the robot, jumping at it as she ran. She latched onto its leg and began to climb up it. She reached the shoulder somehow escaping its huge hand with were trying to grab her. She began stabbing everywhere that she could reach. Her fingers gripped one of the metal sheets that covered the robot's body. With a strength she never knew she had she ripped it off, the wires lay exposed. Taz began ripping and cutting every wire she could reach, her fingers covered in blood.

As she attacked the robot her brain was assaulted with images of her Quinceañera. How the robots had attacked and killed her family. The way they killed every living thing in sight. The way the strung her up like a piñata. She had fought back as long as she could, ripping at their wires but it was no use. A fifteen year old girl was no match for a pack of soulless cold robots. It was Up that had saved her. He strode in and shot the robots down before rescuing her from the tree where she was tied up. But he wasn't here to rescue her again. He would never be able to save her again she though as she pulled at the wires. She ripped a bunch of wires and the robot shuddered before it fell to the ground, never to kill again. As it fell Taz fell off and dropped to the ground. As she hit the ground she felt pain shoot through her body. She rolled her head to the side and saw the left side of Up's body lying next to her. She reached out and grabbed his hand before blacking out. The last thing she saw before the darkness took over was the piercing stare of Up's blue left eye.


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions and bargains

Please review and let me know what you think. I always love hearing what you guys think of my story and it also motivates me to write faster which equals faster updates.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Up saw Taz. He saw the robots behind her. He tried to scream, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. He heard her shouting his name and then he was pulled up into the air. He watched Taz struggling to free herself from the robots. He wanted desperately to be able to save her but he couldn't escape from Optimus Prime's iron grip.

He watched on horror as the circular buzz saw inched closer and closer. Pain shot through his body as the saw sliced through him. He was in agony. None of the pain he had experienced in his life even came close to this. He wished for unconsciousness to overcome him as the pain became unbearable. He vaguely registered Taz breaking free from the robots and start running towards him. He tried to yell, to tell her to stay away from this monster but not sound came out.

Optimus Prime finally finished cutting Up in half but the pain didn't cease. The two halves of his body hit the ground, the left side still twitching. Up began to slip into unconsciousness. He fought it, wanting to know what had happened to Taz. The last thing he felt was a warm hand grabbing his before he succumbed to the blackness.

* * *

><p>Blackness, that was all that Taz could sense. Blackness was all that she could feel and all that she could see. She could even taste it as she lay there suffocating in it. Images of Up getting cut in half flooded her mind. She struggled. If she could just stop this from happening then Up would be ok. She tried to scream out to Up but all that came out was a faint murmur.<p>

* * *

><p>Two rangers walked among the mass of dead bodies that littered the battlefield. They were searching for survivors. So far there had been none. They came upon the right side of a body. It was cold and long dead. They saw the other half lying several feet away. They walked over to it. It was lying next to a woman, their hands were joined together. A quick check told them that she still had a pulse. The first ranger attempted to pick her up but it was impossible due to her strong grip on the half body's hand. Nothing the ranger did could make her let go. He called the other ranger over and together they carried them back to the drop pod. It seemed that the half body would not be left to rot on the battlefield with its right side.<p>

* * *

><p>The nurses rushed around the crowded medical bay as Up and Taz were carried in. They were placed on neighbouring beds, their fingers still entwined. Nurses rushed in and began assessing Taz. Up lay forgotten, presumed dead. No one noticed Dr. Space Claw enter the room and begin to examine what was left of Up until he spoke.<p>

"I can fix him." He said. "Of course it would be risky and there are no guarantees it would work. But if it did why this would be a huge breakthrough. I would be known forever across the entire universe for this." He continued half talking to himself.

Space Claw set about ordering people to gather everything he needed to perform the operation. He looked over to the Commander whose hand was still held by his lieutenant's. This disgusted Space Claw. He walked over and tried to separate their hands, but they wouldn't let go. After around ten minuted he was finally able to pry their fingers apart. He smirked, proud of his work as he wheeled Up out of the room.

* * *

><p>The blackness finally subsided and Taz was brought back into the world of consciousness. Her hand felt empty. She looked over to her right and saw that Up wasn't there. Suddenly the events of the battle came back to her.<p>

"Ah Lieutenant Taz you're finally awake." Taz jumped at the voice and sat up to see Dr Space Claw sitting in the corner. "I've been waiting for you to wake up." He continued. "I'm afraid I need your permission for something. As I'm sure you are aware Commander Up was sliced in half during the battle. The left side of his body currently lies in the operating room.

"So he's not de..." began Taz hopefully before she was cut off.

"No he's not dead." Said Space Claw casually "He's not alive either. He is currently frozen, neither alive nor dead. Just waiting."

"Waiting for what?" asked Taz.

"Waiting for the very operation that could bring him back. See I believe that I have a way that I can save him." He continued as Taz's face lit up at the thought that Up could be saved.

"Well why haven't jou saved him?" questioned Taz. She hated it when people played games like this.

"I can't" Said Space Claw as he casually leaned back in his chair.

"Can't?" Shouted Taz. "Tease!"

"Well there is a way. According to G.L.E.E. protocol for this sort of operation to be performed there needs to be permission from the head of the G.L.E.E. which is me and permission from the next of kin which is you since the Commander has no known living relatives and you are listed as his emergency contact." Continued Space Claw

"Do it. Fix him" exclaimed Taz.

"Ah but you see for me to give my permission there is something that I need you to do for me." Space Claw said. Taz nodded. She would do anything to save Up.

"Oh and there is one more thing." Said Space Claw, almost as if it was an afterthought. "This operation would result in Commander Up becoming half robot. The decision is up to you. I'll be back in a few days, let me know what you decide then."

Taz sat there shocked. Should she save Up and have him become a robot for the rest of his life? Or should she let him go forever? Could she live with Up becoming the thing that she despised most in this world?


	8. Chapter 8: Running away

**Chapter Eight**

Taz paced around the hospital room. She still didn't know what to decide. How could she turn Up into a robot? How could she end his life? There was no easy answer. She thought back to when Up saved her at her Quinceañera. She remembered how the robots had killed her family. The robots had always tried to take everything from her. Her family, her home, Up. She wouldn't let them take Up from her. She knew what she had to do.

Taz glanced up as Dr. Space Claw entered her hospital room. He sat down across from her.

"Jou have my permission to do the operation." said Taz "Save him."

"Excellent," replied Space Claw, glad that his plan was working out. "Now there is just the small matter of what you have to do for me. There is a small team of rangers leaving for a mission in a few days and they need a leader. This mission is very secret. You will be leading it as soon as you are released from hospital."

"But I can't leave Up," exclaimed Taz.

"No buts," interrupted Space Claw. "If you want to save Up you will do this."

Taz paced along the hallway of the hospital outside Up's room. She had been released from hospital earlier that day and Up's operation would be over any minute. She ceased pacing as the door to Up's room opened and a nurse walked out. Taz rushed over the nurse.

"Did it work? Is he alive? Can I see him?" shouted Taz.

"Calm down," replied the nurse "The operation went as well as could be expected. He is currently unconscious we are still not sure if he will wake. You can see him now if you wish."

Taz opened Up's door and peeked in, unsure of what awaited her. She saw Up lying peacefully on the bed. Tiny stiches ran down his body where Up's left side met him robotic half. She closed the door and walked over to where Up lay. She reached her hand out and paused, unsure whether to touch him or not. He looked so helpless. It scared Taz to see him like this. Up had always been there for her. He was the toughest person she knew. That was what scared her so much. If this could happen to Up then maybe being tough wouldn't save her. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She fought them back. She wouldn't let them fall. She gently traced the line down Up's naked chest where the fake skin met his real skin. The left side felt warm and soft while the right side felt harsh and cold. She swallowed as the lump in her throat grew.

"Why did this have to happen to jou Up?" said Taz. Ger voice sounded loud and strange in the near silent room. The only other sound she could hear was the beeping of the machines telling her that there was some hope left. "Jou have to wake up Up. Get back Up. I need Jou. I didn't even have a chance to tell jou..." Taz was cut off by a message over the loud speaker.

"Would Lieutenant Taz please report to Dr. Space Claw's office immediately." Taz sighed. This would be about the _estupido_ mission she had to go on. The one that would take her away from Up. If Up didn't wake Up before she left she might never see him again.

"Te amo Up," she whispered as she leant down and gently pressed her lips to his.

Taz sat in Dr Space Claw's office wishing that this mission was over already. Space Claw was explaining how she had to go and collect robots for him. Due to the secret nature of this mission there would only be Taz and a few other rangers. Taz would be the commander for this mission. It would take several months, but this wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that Taz was under strict instructions not to kill or permanently damage any of the robots.

"Now you will leave in half an hour." Finished Space Claw, bringing Taz out of her reverie where she was thinking of ways that she could hurt the robots without Space Claw finding out.

Taz left Space Claws office and went back to her room. She quickly threw everything that she needed into a bag. She checked her watch. She had twenty minutes until she had to leave. Just enough time to visit Up and say goodbye. She frantically ran through the halls yelling in Spanish at the rangers who were in her way. Every second lost here was another second she couldn't spend with Up. She finally arrived at the hospital. After earning a glare from the nurse at the front desk Taz slowed to a walk and made her way to Up's room.

Taz stopped at Up's dor. She could hear voices coming from inside his room. She peeked through the small window that was on the door. She saw a nurse talking to Up. Up was sitting Up in his bed, he looked exhausted. Taz saw the nurse explain to Up that he was now half robot. She saw the tears begin to fall from his face upon hearing this news. She couldn't watch this anymore. She couldn't see him like this. So Taz did something she would regret for the rest of her life. She ran. She ran out of there so fast that she didn't see Up asking the nurse for Taz. She didn't see the nurse telling Up that Taz was gone and she didn't see the way that Up's body shook as he broke down and fell to pieces. She didn't see the way he cried for her. She didn't see the way sobs racked his body and he fell apart calling for her. She didn't see because she wasn't there.


	9. Chapter 9: She's not here

Well here is chapter nine despite the fact that I didn't get my traditional 3 reviews for the last chapter :( Thanks to my splendiferous beta gypsie rosalie for reviewing and just being brilliant and putting up with my Lucas/Skye obsession. Anyway chapter 10 is almost ready to go. There will be some more tup soon I promise.

Chapter Nine

"Commander Up, as you know you sustained severe injuries. You should have died however somehow you survived. When you arrived back here there was only one way to save you. We had to replace the entire right side you your body. Commander Up, you're half robot. "

Up was in shock, how could this have happened to him. He brought his hand up to his face. It was wet with tears. He vaguely remembered this feeling of crying. He hadn't cried in so long and now here he was sobbing like a baby. The he thought of her. She could help him.

"Where's Taz?" he sniffed.

"She's gone." The doctor replied. This was when Up really lost it. He lay there sobbing for everything he had lost, the right side of his body, his dignity, Taz.

Taz finally stopped running and collapsed in the hallway. She sat there ashamed of herself, willing the tears to go back in. She couldn't believe that she was sitting in the hallway crying. Taz and Up were the toughest rangers in the G.L.E.E. yet here they were crying over each other.

Taz thought back to how Up had looked in the hospital bed, so helpless. It scared her to see him like that. He looked so vulnerable. He was her rock, the person she could always count on. Seeing him so weak really terrified her. She wanted her old Up back. She wanted to go back to visit him but she didn't think that she could handle seeing him like this. That was when she did the second thing that she would regret for the rest of her life. She left.

Taz sat huffily in the Space ship as it flew further and further away from the base. Putting more and more distance between her and Up every second. Taz was angry at Up for crying but mostly she was angry at how weak she was. Too weak to see Up. Too weak to stay with her best friend.

Taz stormed out of her room and through the hallways to the cafeteria. She saw the other five members of her team. Fate had seen that she would constantly be reminded of Up as two of his team from the last mission, Michael and Stella, were assigned to this mission.

Taz walked over to where the food was. She could hear the rangers talking. Today's topic was Up's injury. It seemed as though this was the topic of the day every day. Taz grabbed and apple and bit into it angrily as she stormed back out of the cafeteria. She continued walking and soon found herself outside the gym. She stepped inside. She was instantly reminded of all the times that she had worked out in the gym with Up. She was reminded of how she and Up would challenge each other constantly, to see who could run the fastest, who could lift the most weight. She remembered the way that Up had helped her train back at the academy, the way he helped her become the hop of her class. She remembered that Up used to sit there and lift weights. She remembered the way that he would take his shirt off mid workout when he got too hot. She remembered the way that the sweat would glide down Up's naked torso as he lifted the weights. She remembered the way that her eyes would follow one bead of sweat as it travelled down his sculpted chest before disappearing down his pants...

Taz shook her head and tried to banish the images from her mind. She couldn't stay in the gym, it reminded her too much of Up. She turned and stormed back to her room.

Up sat in his room. It seemed like he was permanently crying these days. It was a week since he had woken up and each day was just as hard as the last. Every day he would ask the doctors for Taz and every day they would tell him that she wasn't there.

"Time for your exercises." said Doctor Isabelle as she walked into Up's room.

Up sighed as the doctor helped him stand up. Every day Up had to do exercises to help him get used to his new robotic side. The current goal was five consecutive steps. The doctor let go of him and he began to step away from the bed. One step. Two steps. Three steps. He tried to move his right leg to take a fourth step but his leg wouldn't move. He fell to the ground and made no move to stand up. He sat on the floor, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe what he had turned into. Here he was half robot and crying. As they say; oh how the mighty have fallen. Doctor Isabelle came and sat down next to Up. She put her arm around him gently and let him cry on her shoulder. Up vaguely registered a voice in his head telling him to get back up. It was Taz. He ignored the voice. She wasn't here now. She had left him.


	10. Chapter 10: 1 step forwards 2 steps back

Sorry guys it's sort of another filler but I will get to Tup, there are just a few things in the way of Tup at the moment. Once again I don't own Starship or the characters I don't even own a certain nurse who appears in this chapter. As usualy reviews are always appreciated.  
>Also keeping in the spirit of today's shameless self promotion that I am doing I've just posted a LucasSkye fic called Forgiving You so if there are any Terra Nova fans out there check it out and let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Taz stood in her bedroom hoisting a chair above her head. Being in the gym reminded her too much of Up but that wouldn't stop her from getting her daily workout. She put the chair down and dropped to the ground where she began a series of push ups. Taz missed Up like crazy. She missed her strong brave Commander Up, not the crying Up she had seen in the hospital. But this was the new Up, she reminded herself, her Up was gone. She finished her push ups and stood up to go for a run around the ship.

* * *

><p>One step. Two steps. Three steps. Four steps. Five steps. Today's session had started off the same as every other day. Doctor Isabelle had walked into Up's room and he had immediately asked about Taz. Her answer was the same: She's not here. Up liked Isabelle. She was kind to him even if she did disappoint him every day by saying that Taz wasn't there.<p>

"Congratulations Up!" exclaimed Isabelle as Up finally reached his goal of five steps without falling. She wrapped her arms around Up. He hugged her back. It felt nice to have someone caring about him.

* * *

><p>The long ride was finally over. After two weeks Taz was finally about to reach the first stop. Here Taz and her team would have to collect a group of robots, load them onto the starship and then travel to the next planet. All up there were five planets to go to. If Taz was lucky then the mission would only take six months.<p>

Taz jumped off the starship and with her team began making her way to the robots. She stopped just before she was within their sight and pulled a small remote control out of her pocket. This remote control was made using the information that Up collected. It allowed her to reprogram the robots. She pressed the button which would temporarily turn off the robot's desire to kill. This would allow her to get the robots back to base safely. Instantly hundreds of robots shut down only to restart seconds later, this time without the blood thirsty look in their visual sensors. Taz and her team began herding the robots towards the starship. Soon the robots were loaded and Taz pressed the button to turn them off. They instantly shut down. Taz smirked; they didn't look so tough anymore.

All in all it was a boring day's work, especially for Taz. Right at this moment hundreds of teams of rangers were out killing robots and ending the robot wars. With the help of the new technology turning off the robot's longing to kill it was easy work for the rangers. The robots were dropping like flies. Taz wished that she were out killing the robots but no, luck would have it that she was on the only mission where they weren't allowed to hurt the robots.

Taz finished locking the robots in the cargo area before climbing aboard the starship. She made her way back to her room just as the starship took off. Taz now had two weeks aboard the ship before she reached the next planet. Two weeks where she wasn't allowed to torture one robot. Two weeks where she was left to think about Up.

* * *

><p>Up sat in his room. The days were so long without Taz. The nights were even longer. Up lifted his head as he heard a knock on the door. The door opened and in walked Isabelle followed by a man.<p>

"Commander," Isabelle began cheerfully as she walked over to Up's bed. "I've decided that since your mobility has improved so much recently you are strong enough to go and have a bath. You've been doing some great work, you deserve it.

"I do deserve bubbles on my skin," said Up thoughtfully as he imagined how good the bubbles would feel.

"I've asked a nurse to be here in case you need any help. This is Joey."

"Oh ok," replied Up, "hello Nurse Joey."

"Don't call me that," whined Nurse Joey.

"I'll leave you two to it then," said Isabelle as she turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Up sat back in his bed. He was very relaxed after his bath but now that Nurse Joey had left he was alone and there was nothing to distract him from the thoughts of Taz that flooded his mind. Why did she leave him? How could she leave him? Had she stopped caring about him?<p>

Up hid his face in his hands as the tears slid down his face. He hated that he was crying. He hated that he was half robot. He hated that Taz had left him. He wanted to hate Taz for leaving him like this but he couldn't hate her. He could never hate her no matter what she did.

* * *

><p>Taz stomped back into the ship. She had just finished collecting the second group of robots. It was just as boring as it was on the first planet. Catching robots was no fun when you couldn't shoot them and being on a mission was no fun without Up. Taz missed Up. She wouldn't admit it but deep down she missed him. She wished that she was back with the old Up, but that Up wasn't there anymore and Taz didn't know what to do about the new Up.<p>

The next three months continued in much the same way. Everyday Up would ask for Taz and everyday he would get told that she wasn't there. Everyday Taz would miss Up and everyday she would throw herself into exercise and training to avoid thinking about him.

Taz had visited two more planets in the last three months and she had collected thousands of more robots. She had almost reached the fifth and final planet that she would visit before making the long two month journey back to base. Back to Up. There were only a few thousand robots and a couple of months of flying between Taz and Up. Then she could finally see him. She could be tough, she would be tough. She wasn't going to run away this time.

Taz and her crew finally reached the last planet. Here she was collecting a group of robots know as Ultrabeam Megagirls. They were a relatively new breed of robot, one that was nearly impossible to kill, one that Taz had never seen before which was saying something as Taz had seen a lot of robots in her time.

Taz stared out at the sea of robots in front of her. The radar sensors that were designed to look like hair on their head shone in the light creating an eerie glow in the evening light. Taz could hear the robots talking in hushed tones. The caught the words 'Optimus Prime' and 'the famous Commander Up' followed by cold monotonal laughter. This was when Taz really lost it. She grabbed her knife from her pocket and rushed at the nearest robot, plunging the knife into its metal chest. Simultaneously the robots turned towards Taz and began firing. Taz jumped to the side and grabbed her zapper. As she jumped the remote that she was supposed to use to reprogram the robots fell out of her pocket, but that was the last thing on her mind as she fired at the robots. It was like an outburst of pent up aggression. Taz was in a rage and so she was taking her anger out on these robots.

Michael tried to reach the remote from his hiding place behind a rock. His fingertips brushed the remote. It was just out of his grasp. He turned to Stella.

"Cover me," he said as he stood up preparing to run. Stella raised her zapper and got ready to fire. Michael dashed out from behind the rock dodging zapper beams as the robots fired at him and Stella fired back at them. He bent down, grabbing the remote as he ran to the safety of another rock.

Meanwhile Taz was shooting robots left, right and centre. Another robot hit the ground. Taz wasn't even counting how many she had hit anymore. Suddenly all the robots shut down. Taz turned to see Michael standing behind her with the remote. She looked around at all the robots that lay on the ground. She was slightly angry at Michael for ruining her fun but also glad that he had stopped her. Every robot that she shot was more time spent getting lectured by Space Claw and more paperwork. She wasn't quite sure how she would explain this when she got back to base. Of course the robots weren't actually dead, as everyone knows the only way to decommission a Megagirl is to slowly lower it into lava. But they were critically injured, enough to make Space Claw quite mad. Taz followed her team as they herded the now docile robots to the starship. Stella could hear Taz complaining constantly about a lack of volcanos on planets like these as they made their way back to the ship.

Across the galaxy back at base Up wasn't doing so well. It had finally sunk in after four months in hospital that Taz wasn't there. He might never see her again, Up wasn't taking this so well. He was refusing to eat, he wouldn't drink, he wasn't doing his exercises. He was becoming weaker with every passing day. He was going downhill fast. Four months without Taz was torture for Up and he didn't want it to continue.


End file.
